Black Thunder
by SpeedReader9
Summary: A DEBS fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DEBS or anything to do with DEBS. I don't even own my imagination. Honestly, it owns me.

Author's Note: Trying a little something new.

* * *

**Black Thunder**

_Part 1_

Lucy Diamond sat up suddenly in bed, unable to register what it was exactly that had awoken her. The sheet was wrapped around her sweaty body leaving the blonde still sleeping next to her uncovered. It gave every indication that it was simply a bad dream, yet her heart was pounding against her chest painfully, a tell that something bad was coming.

Every one of her senses was on alert and yet nothing seemed to stand out. Everything was still in the darkness, and the usual noises of the night filled their little home. Lucy was almost willing to chalk the whole incident up to simple indigestion until Amy grabbed her forearm sitting up next to her, fear in her eyes.

"Something…"

"I know," Lucy interrupted. If they both sensed something wrong then there was no doubt left in her mind.

At exactly the same time they reached into their respective drawers and pulled out their guns. Lucy couldn't help but note how well the two of them just fit together. In bed, or in a desperate situation, it didn't matter, they were made for each other. Amy shot her an excited grin and they slowly slipped out of the bed, ready to kick some ass.

"Could it be the DEBS?" Lucy whispered as they stood at the closed bedroom door.

"I don't think so. Janet or Max would have given us a heads up just like last time," Amy whispered back. She slowly counted to three with her fingers and once she hit three Lucy pulled their bedroom door open.

Amy checked out the hallway and then tilted her head a bit indicating that Lucy should follow her.

"How about one of your people?" Amy asked quietly as they slipped down the hallway.

"Scud handled everything when I left. They should have no reason to want to hunt me down," Lucy replied shaking her head.

Amy ducked into the bathroom, coming back out with a negative shake of her head. Nothing.

"Which leaves us with who then?" she asked.

"A very unlucky common burglar?" Lucy said with a shrug.

She watched as Amy took the lead, her long legs moving gracefully and quietly through the empty living room. The pajama pants she was wearing hugged her in all the right places and yet seemed loose enough to leave a small something up to the observer's mind. The tank top, on the other hand, didn't leave much to the imagination. Lucy felt underdressed in her simple shorts and t-shirt.

"Have I told you lately how much I love those pants?" she asked Amy.

"Only every time I wear them."

"Mmmm, I'm just saying that whoever bought them for you should be well rewarded."

"That would be you, Lucy."

Lucy had somehow slipped right next to Amy without the blonde noticing, placed a hand on her back and whispered in her ear, "I know."

Lucy felt the shiver the raced through Amy's body and would have loved to follow that up with some more whispered words, but she was still Lucy Diamond. She would find the enemy currently invading her home and neutralize the threat. Then there would be time for play.

"It's too quiet," Amy suddenly pointed out.

Lucy had to kick herself for losing her focus for even a moment. One moment was all it took for someone to get hurt, and Lucy would never let anything bad happen to Amy, even at the expense of her own life. They finally arrived at the kitchen only to find it empty as well.

"Do you think we…" Lucy began, suddenly doubting herself again.

"No," Amy responded succinctly, a look of determination on her face.

That's when Lucy once again focused on the task in front of her. Nothing appeared to be wrong, but it was far too quiet, and everything felt wrong. Lucy had long ago learned to rely on what her feelings told her over what her senses might show her. Slight movement in the corner of her eye caused her to whip her gun around and point it in the corner of the kitchen. There, flapping in some nonexistent breeze, was a simple ripped piece of black cloth.

Lucy looked at Amy and raised her eyebrow in a silent question. Amy just shook her head. No, it didn't belong to either of them. The feeling of unease began to grow and then tighten into a ball in the pit of her stomach. This was some kind of warning, it was the only explanation. But despite running through a list of every criminal mastermind she knew she couldn't think of anyone with such a calling card.

Again Lucy looked to Amy with a silent question and once again Amy shook her head in the negative. She couldn't think of anyone in her mental database either. Lucy felt her hands clench. She hated not knowing what was going on, it left her on shaky ground, constantly second guessing herself. The last time she had felt this way was over Amy. That situation had turned out for the better, but maybe the universe was trying to settle the score. They had to get out of here and just regroup until they could gather more information…or at least until morning.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but one glance at Amy told her that the blonde was having the very same thought. She grasped Amy's hand tightly and together they walked back into the bedroom to grab a few things.

"Do you think we're overreacting?" Amy asked as Lucy threw some clothes and weapons into a duffel bag. Her voice sounded as if she desperately wanted to believe they were.

"Most likely. But it's better to be safe than sorry. Someone snuck into our house and got out without setting off any of the alarms and left some kind of warning. I say we go someplace else and just lay low until morning. Then we'll come back here and figure out what the hell is going on."

She felt Amy come behind her and wrap her arms around her shorter body holding tight. It scared Lucy that after a magical night there was this sudden feeling of impending doom that had fallen. It was simple piece of fabric but somehow both Lucy and Amy knew it would well beyond that.

The tension in the air had become so thick Lucy was afraid to walk away from the bed. Instead she turned in Amy's arms and pulled her into a deep kiss. She used her tongue to taste Amy's bottom lip. She tasted her minty toothpaste and held back a moan as Amy's tongue joined her own. Every fiber of Lucy's being told her to make this moment last.

Lucy finally pulled away, breathing heavily, and leaned her head against the beauty in front of her. "I love you," she whispered, "I don't say that enough."

"It's just not who you are," Amy whispered back, "But I know you do. I never doubt it."

"Still, I should remember to say it more often. You, of all people, should never be lacking when it comes to hearing those particular words."

Amy's hands gripped her face almost painfully. "Stop. Just stop."

Lucy gave her one more quick kiss and then grabbed her hand and the duffel bag as they slipped out of the house. They'd only made it a few feet before Lucy remembered something she forgot.

"Shit, I have to go back to get the cell phone."

"No, Luce, we don't need it. Let's just go."

Lucy shook her head vigorously. "No! We do need it if we want to be able to call Scud or Janet, or hell, even Max, without being traced. Scud had it made especially for us. I'll only be a minute."

Amy bit her lip in concentration. "Then I'm coming with you."

Lucy gave a humorless laugh and leaned in to kiss the spot on Amy's lips where her teeth had just been. "Just wait here, I'll be quicker," she said while already jogging away to avoid more argument.

Amy turned back to the yard, keeping her eyes and ears open to any movement. She leaned against the tree next to her and willed Lucy to hurry up. She felt herself shiver even though the air was warm against her skin. A tingling sensation ran up her spine and she tensed waiting for the attack she swore was about to come. Suddenly her stomach dropped and she knew. She didn't know how, but she just knew.

Turning back to the house she felt the heat before mentally registering the explosion that threw her backwards. There wasn't even enough time to think of Lucy before unconsciousness took her into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Debs. In fact I have yet to own the dvd.

Author's Note: Chapter two! Wooo! Oh, and I can't write Dominique, so I really do apologize.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Her whole body hurt in a way she'd never known, yet when a shadowy figure suddenly loomed over her and began to reach down she managed to find enough strength to grab the wrist of the offending hand. Ever the DEB.

"It's okay, Bambi," the figure said, slowly beginning to get clearer.

_Bambi? Who the fuck is Bambi? _Amy's mind screamed.

"There was an accident and you're in the hospital. I just need to check your blood pressure." Amy now realized the voice belonged to a woman, a nurse it seemed.

Amy heard the words but she still didn't release the wrist. She had many enemies. Her hand actually tightened as images flashed before her.

_Accident. The explosion. Hospital. Lucy._

"Yes, Bambi, you'll be okay. Just let go," a familiar voice soothed over the pounding in Amy's head.

Looking up Amy's eyes met the dark ones of Max. Standing behind her best friend Janet and Dominique could be seen pacing around the room as well. Amy finally let go for the nurse's wrist if for no other reason then to get the woman out of the room so she could get answers out of her former group. Her mind worked furiously in an attempt to wrap itself around the current situation. Something bad must have happened to bring her friends. The nurse clucked her tongue at the racing of Amy's heart but she eventually finished and headed out.

Once the door closed Amy's eyes immediately found Max's again. "Bambi?" she asked incredulously.

Max just shrugged, shooting a look at Janet. "We didn't know your cover name and we didn't want to give you up to the authorities," with a sigh Max waved her hand in Janet's direction before continuing, "I let Janet fill out your paper work."

Amy expected some smart retort from Janet but the girl stared intently at the ground.

"Accident?" Amy asked, breaking the sudden silence. Something felt off, but she was still shaken and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So the report reads. A gas leak," Max answered, switching into agent mode.

Amy shook her head, not even considering the validity of the report. "No, no way. Lucy and I would have smelled…" Amy trailed off when suddenly no one in the room would meet her eyes. Even Max had looked away at the mention of Lucy's name. She sat up slowly, her body protesting and her heart skipping a few beats.

"No," she said with an almost manic laugh, "No, she's Lucy Diamond. She's always okay. Tell me she's okay," Amy hated how vulnerable she sounded, but the thought of Lucy in trouble was too much to fathom.

Not only was there no response to her pleas but no one even looked up. The only sound was a strangled cry from Janet who was looking into the corner. It was then that Amy finally noted Scud sitting there quietly, looking broken and haggard. He looked up and as his red rimmed eyes met hers Amy's world shattered.

"No, you are wrong. You're all wrong. I can't believe you would ever trust such…such obvious lies," Amy kept babbling as she attempted to remove herself from the machines the hospital had her hooked up to. They had to be wrong. Lucy wasn't dead. She was hurt somewhere and she needed their help. It was the only possible explanation.

Strong hands grabbed her own and held her down. She looked over expecting to see Max but instead it was Scud, tears falling freely down his face. One tear dropped onto Amy's cheek and she had to look away, her body beginning to tremble as she sucked in a ragged breath.

"You tell me," Scud said, his voice scratchy and rough. "You tell me she wasn't in the house and I'll believe you. Because we found you there in bad shape Amy. You've been out of it for days and there's been no sign of Lucy. Nothing. We both know that's not like her, but if you tell me she was with you during the explosion then I'll believe it."

Amy realized that now Scud was the one begging. He was begging her to give him a reason to hold onto hope. She swallowed hard and tried to fight past her own pain. "Was there a body?"

This time it was Dominique who spoke up. "There was nothing in the wreckage. In fact there is barely any wreckage at all. The size of the blast was incredible."

"Was she with you?" Scud's voice whispered again giving her shoulders a light shake.

Amy felt her own tears running down her face now as she reached up and gently stroked Scud's cheek. She couldn't lie to herself anymore than him. "No, she went back into the house," she whispered back, her voice catching at the admission.

Scud's eyes closed and his head dropped with a moan. Amy reached out with her other hand and pulled his face back up so he could see her.

"But that doesn't mean she's not alive. She's managed to survive worse, she told me stories about situations the two of you would have to get out of. Scud, I need you to believe she's alive with me. Please."

As she babbled on, Amy was no longer aware who she was trying to convince, Scud or herself. She tried to focus on what she was saying as the room began to spin.

"Please, please, please" she chanted, but even as she said it she didn't know if she were speaking to Scud, Max, or God.

_I should have never let her go back in. This is my fault. She knew something bad was going to happen, she knew and yet she left me anyway._

A strange noise began to fill the room and slowly Amy realized it was the sound of her breathing. It was choppy and mixed with regret, sorrow, and it was speeding up as thoughts of Lucy crowded her brain. She began to take large gulping breaths, black dots beginning to dance across her vision. She was aware of her friends talking to her, their voices soft and comforting but she was unable to focus on them. The darkness grew but this time Amy was permitted one last thought before she passed out again.

_Lucy._

_- - - - - - - - - - _

Max was pissed but she wasn't sure who was the appropriate person to take her anger out on. "You're sure she's going to be okay?" she asked the nurse for the tenth time.

"Yes, she will be fine. But we're not allowing any visitors again for awhile. I'm sorry but whatever you told Bambi caused her to have a panic attack. Her body can't handle that kind of stress at the moment."

"Yeah, we get it," Max growled. This woman was pushing her buttons.

Janet stepped in between the two women and thanked the nurse, effectively dismissing her, before turning back to Max. "So what now? What do we do?"

Max's eyes narrowed. "We find out who the fuck did this to our friend," she glanced over at Scud leaning against the wall in order to stand, "to our friends. Then maybe Amy can have closure. We find them and we bring them to justice."

"No," Scud said, standing up straight. His voice grew stronger as he continued, "We find them and we kill them."

- - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere in the darkness a body moved, straining against whatever held her down.

"Amy…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Author's Note: I know this is a ridiculously short chapter, but I'm actually leaving for vacation, like now, and I didn't want to leave you completely empty handed. So here's a snippet of a chapter and my promise that in two weeks I'll be home with two long chapters to make up for my lack. Deal?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It took some time but eventually Lucy's eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded her. Unfortunately there still wasn't much to see. As far as she could tell she was strapped down to a bed in a room with white walls and…and well that was it. The silence in the empty room was beyond eerie and Lucy's body began to respond as such, her fists clenched and her breathing began to pick up.

To calm herself she began to mentally go over what it was she knew. _There was an explosion. I was in it. I'm not dead. Amy is not here. Amy is safe. _While she didn't actually know if that last assertion was true, she forced herself to believe it for the time being. _I'm strapped down. My body hurts but not as much as it should considering the circumstances. And I'm alone. I'm alone._

Despite her badass reputation, one of the things Lucy feared most in the world was being alone. Whether it was Scud or Amy, she always had someone she could turn to when the familiar loneliness crept up on her. But here she realized she was painfully alone and in trouble as the panic began to creep through her body again.

"Okay! Okay, I'm awake! You can come make your demands or spout your dastardly plans for me and the world. Come tell me the horrible things that are in store for me!" she began to yell into the empty spaces, trying to dispel the remaining darkness.

She struggled in vain against the straps. She would swear she could feel them tightening with each move she made. "Hey! Someone? Anyone? You won't get away with this you hear me? They will come for me! Amy will come for me!"

A noise above her caused Lucy's attention to shoot upwards. Slowly entering her limited view a piece of black fabric seemed to be floating down through the air towards her. Unable to move her arms Lucy tried unsuccessfully to blow it away from her face. When at last it landed covering her face there was a sudden sharp pain in her arm. There was a numbness in the spot that quickly spread through her entire side. Then with a shudder Lucy was out once again.


End file.
